100 Themes challenge
by Singlewinged
Summary: Contains AltMal. Don't like yaoi don't read
1. Chapter 1

**It's not the first time I write stuff like this but it's the first time I've let ANYONE read it. So please be nice. Oh and English isn't my first language so naturally there will be grammar and spelling errors. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>1. Family<p>

It was a day of joy. Maria had given birth to a little boy and they were both well. Altaïr had never been prouder as he stood with the little fragile creature in his arms. Tears gathered in his eyes but they didn't fall. He had never haven a family before. His mother died giving birth to him and his father was never around. Now he was a father himself and he vowed to be there for his son. To love and protect him. To raise and teach him with affection. He looked up from the boy and his strange golden eyes to look at Maria in her bed with Malik at her side. They were both smiling at him. With three parents this child could wish for no better family.

* * *

><p>2. Names<p>

He was calm. Collected. No thoughts passed through his head as his sword made a graceful dance lead by his hand. Blood flew around him but he paid no mind. His body twisted moving with the same grace as his blade. It was like the old days. Back when he was a whole man. Were he had two arms instead of just one. Not that he needed it. He was still the best.

An eagle's cry was carried with the wind and a shadow jumped from the roof of a building. Cliding easily and without fear through the air striking with deadly accuracy. A natural born hunter like the eagle that just had flown over the heads of the fighting men. After all that had happened Malik and Altaïr still lived up to their names.

* * *

><p>95. Warmth<p>

The snow was slowly falling outside covering the ground in a thin white layer. The temperature had dropped drastically the last few days and the night was freezing. Inside the master's chambers however it was nice and warm. Especially under the covers of the king-sized bed which contained to young assassins. One of them thought of one particular memory from his time as a novice.

_It was so damn hard to sleep. He was laying there awake shaking from the cold the sheets and blanket seeming to do little to protect him from the cold. He _hated _the cold. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind and just couldn't sleep!  
><em>"_Malik" a voice from the other end of the small room said.  
><em>"_What" Malik asked annoyed.  
><em>"_Come over here" The smaller of the two novices rolled his eyes and ignored his roommate keeping his back to him. "You know we'll be able to keep warm of we sleep in the same bed. Everyone's doing it"  
><em>"_Everyone huh?"  
><em>_"Yes. Except us" There was silence for awhile "Fine. Then you can stay over there _I _don't have great trouble falling asleep" Altaïr snapped. Malik groaned and pushed the covers aside quickly stepping over the ice cold stone floor to dive under Altaïr's bed sheets. He was shaking more now from being exposed to the cold. Altaïr moved closer ignoring the angry stare he received. When Malik felt the slightly younger man's body heat he snuggled closer still. The golden eyed boy began rubbing his friend's back to get some warmth into him. In turn Malik wrapped his arm around Altaïr to hold him close. Altaïr couldn't help the small smile on his lips. He would sleep well that night._

Malik smiled at the memory. Now they were laying there in the same position as back then. Only this time there was no objections, no hesitation. Just him and the love of his life. He felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead and closed his eyes. There was nothing like the safety and warmth a loved one could give.

* * *

><p><strong>The two first were rather short I know. There will be more I promise. Thank you for reading :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

37. Tears

It was unusually quiet that night. No guards could be heard. Neither in the hallways nor in the training yard. Not even the wind was howling. It was as if the whole world had gone silent feeling the sadness that had fallen over Masayf. The moon shone through the window casting a silver light onto the stone floor illuminating the rest of the chamber. The master of the fortress was on his knees beside the bed gently holding a hand in his. He brushed the back of it slowly with his thumb while keeping his eyes on the other man's face. Malik's breathing was slow and shallow. Barely noticeable and his usually warm and dark skin had gone pale and cold. It hurt Altaïr to see him like this. Where he once had been so strong he was now so fragile. He had fallen ill a few weeks ago but the doctors could do nothing for him. It was only to be expected. Malik was old. In the end of the sixties. All Altaïr could do was watch him lie there in his bed becoming worse and worse. It hurt him to no end. He felt helpless. He couldn't help the person he cared about the most. The one he loved. Maria was already gone. She had passed years ago. His sons were men and had family of their own. Malik was all he had left and now he was losing him too.

"Altaïr?" The master was startled even though it had only been a whisper it seemed loud in the silence. It was then he found out he was crying. Just a few tears fell from his eyes to land on the floor. "Don't do that to me Altaïr. You make me feel it's my fault"

"I wish I had someone to blame. So I could make him stop doing this to you" Altaïr murmured. Malik withdrew his hand from Altaïr's to touch the assassin's cheek.

"You know I don't have much time left" Altaïr placed his hand on top of the other's and turned his head slightly to kiss his palm.

"Don't say that"

"You have to be strong"

"I need you Malik"

"You'll be fine on your own"

"No" It almost sounded as a sob. Malik looked at the other man who was staring at the floor. He wasn't accustomed to show this kind of emotion.

"Come here" He looked up to see Malik move over and raised to his feet. He slowly climbed on to the bed and laid down next to the vice master. He gently wrapped his arms around him as if afraid to break him and pulled him closer. Gently kissing his cool lips.

"No matter what happens I'll always love you" he whispered into the grayed raven black hair.

"And I you. Always" With that he closed his eyes to sleep. Altaïr laid there silently just petting his hair and stroking his back.

"Malik?" he said. There was no answer "Malik?" he tried again and felt the tears rise in his eyes. Still he was met with silence. He loosened his embrace so he could look at Malik's face and when he did that he knew that he would never open his eyes again. Altaïr pulled the smaller man close again this time letting the tears fall without reserve.


End file.
